I'm Sorry
by IheartRonaldWeasley
Summary: Snape/Lily one-shot. Set in Sorcerer's Stone. What happens when Dumbledore asks Snape to move the Mirror of Erised? Read and find out! Review!


A**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling**

**I'm Sorry**

"You asked to see me Dumbledore?" Snape asked as he walked into the headmaster's office.

"Ah Severus, yes I do need to ask a favor of you." Dumbledore smiled. Snape sat in the chair opposite the old man, "You know, of course, about the Mirror of Erised?"

"Yes, you mentioned it to me once."

"Could you please, move it for me tonight from that empty classroom down to where the you-know-what is hidden?"

"What about that dog?" Snape asked, for the last time he encountered the beat he nearly lost his leg.

"Hagrid will take care of it." Dumbledore assured him. "Harry Potter had already found the mirror and I fear it won't be long before other students happen upon it as well."

"Potter." Snape mumbled on his way out the door, "Just like his father. Always looking for trouble."

"Yes, but have you noticed his eyes Severus? Aren't they familiar to you?"

Snape froze in the doorway and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Severus." Dumbledore called.

As Snape walked to the empty classroom his mind was filled with memories of her. The way her gorgeous hair fell to the small of her back, the way her laugh sounded like a beautiful melody, her perfect smile, and those eyes. He would never forget those fierce, green, almond shaped eyes.

When he reached the classroom he shut the door behind him and proceeded up to the mirror. As he stepped directly in fron of it another figure soon appeared in the reflection. Snape turned and looked behind him, but there was no one there. What was it Dumbledore had told him about this mirror? Oh yes, it showed your heart one true desire. Could it be?

Yes, as the figure came into focus there was no mistaking whom was staring back at him. "Lily," he whispered.

She smiled and nodded. Seeing her again Snape was struck by her beauty. If it was possible she looked even more beautiful than he remembered. "I miss you." he said. Lily gave a slow nod and placed her hand on his shoulder. If only he could feel her touch again. So many mistakes he had made. if only he had resisted the pull of the Dark Lord and not joined his side, then maybe he would have married Lily and she would still be alive. It was all his fault she was dead. He had never forgiven himself for the things he had done. He felt the tears on his cheeks, but didn't bother to wipe them away. "I've missed you so much." he said.

Then he fell to his knees and wept for the years he had lost with her. Thinking back over everything he had done he couldn't understand why he had done it. If he had known things would turn out this way he would have made better decisions. He knew it. How could he let Lily, the only person he had ever loved, slip through his fingertips? Precious, beautiful, sweet, charming Lily.

Snape looked up and saw that Lily had placed her palm upon the mirror's surface and Snape lifted his own hand and placed it opposite hers. When his hand reached the mirror his sleeve fell back revealing his Dark Mark. Lily looked down at it and frowned. Snape snatched up his sleeve and covered it up, "I'm sorry Lily. I'm so so sorry!" He sobbed.

He was there for hours, just staring at the beautiful woman he had chosen to let go. "I need to go." He said meeting her gaze again. He levitated the mirror down the halls and into the chamber where it as to guard the Sorcerer's Stone. He looked at Lily one last time. She smiled and placed her hand once again on his shoulder, "I'll protect him. Harry. I'll protect him for you."

Lily nodded her head in thanks and Snape took a step back and when he did the image of Lily Evans faded. He returned to Dumbledore's office to tell him the mirror had been moved. "I took care of it." he said.

"Thank you Severus." Dumbledore smiled, a knowing look in his eyes, "I'm sure she thanks you too."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please Review! This was inspired by a beautiful fan art I came upon on deviantart the link is below.**

ellaine./art/I-wish-Deathly-Hallows-61981847


End file.
